ddlecoscampaignadminfandomcom-20200214-history
Heldenburg
'Heldenburg' 'CITY STATS' Roughly 247,500 people inhabit this city. The major races are represented below. Heldenburg is a unique city in that every race is represented in some fashion or another. 44% human 10% elf 5% dwarf 10% dragonborn slaves 31% all other races Commerce is mostly through trade. The Merchant's Quarter houses an impressive array of skilled artisans and craftsmen. The docks district is always abuzz with activity. The West District has an airship docking port by the bay. But it rarely sees use. 'NPCs' * Jonas Blackwulf (Leader) * Mathis Vora (City Watch Commander) (human) * Magistrate Wynn Sadre (Judge) (human) 'MAJOR FACTIONS' * City Watch (3000+ guardsmen) * Collective of Organized Investors (Merchant's Guild) * The Tree (Fighter's Guild) * The Road (Thieves' Guild) * The Storm of the Strong (Mage's Guild) * Slavers (only at Slaver's Pen/Auction) 'GATES' # Waukeen's Gate # Dusk Gate # Iron Gate # Sune's Gate # Lord's Gate # Dawn Gate # Summer Gate # Stone Gate # Gate of the Sea 'MAIN ROADS' * Gold Road * Dusk Road * Hook Street * Street of Silk * Helen's Road * King's Road * Sun Road * Eel Road * Street of Stone * Foam Street * Wulf Street 'BRIDGES' * Gold Bridge * Corsair's Bridge * Silk Bridge * Helen's Bridge 'COLOR CODING' 'Quadrants' 'West' The quarter is populated mostly by the wealthy. This district easily represents the amount of wealth that flows through the town. The bulk of Heldenburg's elite live in this district. The temples, banks, and most guild halls are located here. * Temple District * Administration buildings * Nobleman's District (rich households) * The Storm of the Strong (Mage's Guild) * The Tree (Fighter's Guild) * Airship dock (one) * Temple of Pelor * Temple of Helm * Temple of Waukeen * Imperial Bank * 14 (outskirts), 16, 22, 23, 25 (water), 29, 38, 45 (water) 'North' The Northern district is more of a 'middle-class' area. There is one section of dense housing. But there are numerous small 'general' shops and lots of decent housing options. * Slums * Plaza of Trista (hero who saved Heldenburg 1000 years ago) * Northern City Watch Barracks * 3, 11, 12 (outskirts), 17, 21, 30, 37, 43, 41, 44 (outskirts), 'Central' This district is famous throughout all of Tiphor. World-class artisans are located here. Craftsmen of repute and stores full of amazing goods can be found here. * Merchant's Quarter * Museum of Heldenburg * Slaver's Auction/Pens * Central Park * 2, 7, 18, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 39, 48 'East' This district is mostly populated by extremely dense housing. Crime here is high. * Slums * 4, 5, 10, 15, 19, 20, 24, 27, 40, 47, (close to center) 'South' This district (like the east), is riddled with crime. This district also houses the docks. * Slums * Southern City Watch Barracks * Dock District * The Road (Thieves' Guild) allegedly * Longshoremen Housing * Warehouses * Brothel * 1, 6, 9, 13, 26, 28 (eel road), 32, 42, 46 unknown 8